


Venopunción

by eustasstic



Category: One Piece
Genre: ? - Freeform, Blood, Blood Kink, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinky, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mutual Pining, eustass kid is whipped, just a bit, law is a bit psycho, motorcyclist kid, trafalgar is a doctor, trafalgar law is whipped
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasstic/pseuds/eustasstic
Summary: Law ha querido sacarle sangre a Kid desde hacía un tiempo. Finalmente, la espera ha terminado.
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Venopunción

**Author's Note:**

> venía con esta idea desde hace unos días y finalmente lo escribí xD
> 
> seguramente lo publique también en mi wtp en un rato

Eustass Kid tiene buenas venas.

Era algo que Law pensaba a menudo. Desde que se conocieron, su tez pálida y su musculatura le hicieron darse la idea de que el pelirrojo tendría buenas venas para punción, resaltando a la vista con facilidad.

Si bien Law pertenecía al equipo de médicos y no al laboratorio, su gusto al realizar tomas lo conducía a realizárselas a sus pacientes de vez en cuando. Teniendo una preferencia por la toma de sangre, pues esta actividad era armoniosa para él.

No, no lo malentiendan. Él no es un psicópata o algo por el estilo.

Bueno, no a tales grados.

Sólo se permitía sentirse de esa manera con Kid. El pelirrojo no le daba mucha importancia las excentricidades de su novio, de hecho era una de las razones por las que le llamó la atención.

La inteligencia de Law era sólo el pico de toda una montaña de cualidades que a Kid le gusta de él. Su tez como el azúcar morena, sus ojos grises, su voz suave y ligera; arrulladora, sus interesantes tatuajes en el pecho y los nudillos, las acarracadas que usaba en sus orejas y que se le veían perfectamente bien, su humor negro y su pasión por su trabajo, todo le gustaba de él. Asimismo, Law era el más calmado de los dos, pero no por eso se dejaba someter por Kid; excepto en la cama, claro, aunque a veces a él le gustara tomar el mando. Por lo que en cierta forma se complementaban tan bien.

Y a su vez, la actitud dominante y un tanto agresiva de Kid le llamó la atención a Law. Sus temperamentos confluían muy bien juntos, pues Law a veces era muy juguetón y sacaba al otro de sus casillas. Pero, volviendo a las cualidades, lo que atraía a Law de Kid era su carácter fuerte y decidido, no se dejaba doblegar y siempre trabajaba duro por lo que quería. Aunado a eso, su apariencia, al igual que la de Law, eran un poco resaltantes, pues Kid carecía de cejas y solía pintar su boca y uñas de negro; en un aire metalero que iba en conjunto con su vestimenta usual. Olía a peligro y eso a Law le encantaba.

Aunque sus trabajos eran distintos, muy distintos, esto no causó grandes roces en su relación. Pocas veces resolvían sus diferencias mediante el diálogo, prefiriendo rotundamente unas cuantas rondas de sexo rudo y dominante-sumiso por mucho. En esos terrenos ambos se entendían completamente.

Llevaban ya más de dos años de relación y tres de conocerse. Y en ese tiempo ya habían compartido juntos casi todo lo que las parejas hacen. Aunque Law aún no le sacaba sangre a su novio. Y sí, eso era algo que estaba en su lista de cosas por hacer con Kid.

Kid se había realizado exámenes de sangre a los meses de hacerse amigo de Law, por esa entonces aún no le tenía tanta confianza a Law. Sobre todo por la escalofriante sonrisa que tenía al planteárselo. No, no es que le tuviera miedo a las agujas, es sólo que no sabía a qué extremos llegaba el fetichismo de Law. Aunque lo estaba juzgando muy tempranamente.

En la segunda ocasión, Law estaba de guardia y Kid había sufrido un accidente en su moto. No pasó a mayores, pero el médico de urgencias le había pedido unos análisis que alguien del laboratorio se los realizó. Law llegó corriendo a ese otro hospital cuando se enteró, ya le habían suturado la herida y obtenido el resultado de que no iba en estado de ebriedad y que efectivamente el conductor del automóvil fue el responsable del accidente. Afortunadamente se recuperó a los pocos días. Law admiraba mucho la entereza y buen físico de Kid en esos aspectos también.

Ahora había pasado ya más de un año de aquel último chequeo. Y Law, como buen novio y responsable médico que era, le había recordado a Kid que debía realizarse un chequeo para monitorear su estado de salud. Kid había puesto los ojos en blanco pero le había tomado la palabra. “Trafalgar… Tsk, como sea”, se encontraba recostado en el sofá, y cubrió su rostro con su antebrazo mientras dejó su otro brazo recargado a su costado.

A lo que Law sonrió y ronroneó con gusto. “Así me gusta, buen chico, Eustass-ya” expresó él, dándole unas palmaditas en su trabajado antebrazo. Él se encontraba sentado plácidamente en el regazo del otro, lo cual no le molestaba a Kid; al contrario, era una posición muy cómoda y le reconfortada sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Trafalgar.

Law se mordió el labio y Kid notó que su mano seguía posando en su brazo. El pelirrojo siguió recostado, sintiendo como el moreno guiaba su mano suavemente por todo su brazo. En momentos así sentía que su ego crecía, le gustaba saber que Law lo miraba y lo tocaba con deseo. Nadie más podía causarle eso al mayor, y a su vez nadie más lo cautivaba como Law a él.

Los dedos de Law recorrían sus músculos y Kid podía imaginarse los tatuajes de cada uno de ellos, se los sabía de memoria. Enseguida Law se encontraba jugando a trazar sus dedos por la marca de su bicep, pero poco después sus dedos se deslizaron debajo y tocando su codo. Kid ya se sabía ese recorrido. Así que lo dejó hacer.

No era la primera vez que Law jugaba a buscar sus venas, palpándolas con su dedo índice para después recorrer cierto tramo de ellas de la misma forma. Se sentía raro, pero a Law le gustaba hacerlo. Además, no dolía en absoluto. Y por mucho que lo negara, le gustaba ver esa sonrisita de satisfacción en la cara del mayor cuando le dejaba hacerlo. Esa sonrisita que ponía cuando veía películas de terror y suspenso, cuando hablaba de sus exitosas operaciones, o cuando tomaba el control durante sus actividades en la cama.

Sin embargo; los dedos de Law dejaron de toquetear la piel de su brazo izquierdo y sus manos de desplazaron al abdomen del otro, palmas abiertas mientras ajustaba sus caderas justo encima de la entre pierna de Kid. Sabía de sobra que cuando se ponía a juguetear con sus músculos estando encima suyo lo ponía. Por ello se dedicó ahora en mover sus caderas en movimientos rotatorios, con el pretexto de acomodar su posición. Claro. Su sonrisita afilada no pasaba desapercibida por la mirada ambarina de Kid, quien descubrió su rostro para poder verlo directamente. Su brazo izquierdo ahora hizo agarre de la cintura de Law, colando sus dedos debajo de la camiseta y acariciando la piel expuesta.

“¿Qué? ¿quieres jugar, Trafalgar?” expresó con una sonrisa ladina, prácticamente devorándolo con la mirada.

Las irises grises de Trafalgar resplandecieron con una oscura mirada.

***

Se estacionaron dentro del hospital, en el lugar que Law solía tomar para aparcar su auto. Era un estacionamiento amplio pero que ya estaba casi lleno por completo. Law le había dicho la noche anterior que quería llegar mucho antes de que la hora de tomas comenzara. Kid no protestó hasta que se vio obligado a cenar ligero y un poco más temprano de lo usual. En la madrugada su estómago gruñó y parecía que Law ya lo tenía previsto porque ató su muñeca a la cama y le puso un cascabel que lo despertó. “Eustass-ya, ¿a dónde crees que ibas?” preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa, aunque algo adormecida; ganándose un gruñido de parte del pelirrojo.

Ahora se encontraban caminando dentro del edificio, por el área del personal donde Law lo guio hasta el departamento del laboratorio. Law llevaba su bata doblada en su brazo y saludó a un par de vigilantes y otros empleados conforme se dirigían al laboratorio. Kid parpadeó un par de veces, no le disgustaban los hospitales pero no solía pasar mucho tiempo por allí. Aunque sí le pareció interesante la ruta interna que Law había tomado, por el mero hecho de que sólo los trabajadores pasaban por allí.

Llegaron a la sala de espera del laboratorio y ya había una fila de pacientes esperado. Law lo condujo hacia la entrada por donde sólo el personal ingresaba; saludó al par de recepcionistas y preguntó por cierta persona. Cruzaron la puerta y Kid paseaba su mirada curiosa por el laboratorio. Parecía muy genial con los diferentes equipos y cosas de laboratorio. Se sentía como de película. Era la primera vez que entraba hasta el fondo, pues como paciente sólo llegaba al área de tomas de muestra que era en otra parte del laboratorio.

Law saludó a una mujer esbelta, de cabello rubio y recogido, que tenía los labios pintados de rojo. La mujer ya llevaba puesto su bata de laboratorio y respondió a su saludo después de levantarse de su silla rotatoria.

“Oh, buenos días, Doctor Trafalgar.Usted debe ser Kid, ¿verdad?” saludó la amable mujer y Kid atinó a responder con el mismo tono respetuoso que pocas veces usaba. A veces era extraño ver a Law de ese modo, muy cordial y afable con los demás. Pero esa era su área de trabajo y sabía separar muy bien su espacio personal del laboral. Kid sonrió internamente, le gustaba ver a Law así, se sentía orgulloso y feliz por él, aunque sonara muy cursi en su mente y posiblemente jamás se lo dijera con esas palabras exactas. “Bueno, entonces le dejo el espacio” la química miró su reloj, “Me iré a comenzar con las tomas, si necesitan algo más pueden decirle a alguno de mis compañeros”.

“Gracias, química” Law asintió con una amable sonrisa y cuando la mujer se fue volteó a ver a Kid. “Bueno, Kid. Sientate en ese banco y extiende tu brazo en la mesa” le indicó al pelirrojo mientras se colocaba la bata. Kid obedeció, pero su mirada quedó fija en el moreno, atenta a sus movimientos. Este lo captó y soltó una leve risita “Eustass-ya~ no es momento de comerme con la mirada” dijo en un ronroneo mientras se acercaba a él.

“Oh, siempre es buen momento” y le tomó de la cintura con el brazo que acababa de dejar descubierto.

Law negó con la cabeza y Kid le lanzó una mirada de cachorro que no podía negar. “Bueno” aceptó, uniendo sus labios en un beso corto, para disgusto del pelirrojo. Al separarse, Law lavó sus manos y comenzó a preparar su material mientras Kid volvía a extender su brazo sobre la mesa.

Una vez Kid hubiera colocado su brazo en posición; y que el mayor le hubiera atado un elástico en la mitad del antebrazo, los dedos de Law comenzaron a palpar en el lado opuesto de su codo; justo donde se encuentra la parte hundida del brazo. Su tacto era diferente, era más cuidadoso y centrado, prueba de que estaba realizando el asunto con seriedad. Aun así, el tacto de Law siempre sería bienvenido para él.

A los pocos segundos, Law desinfectaba parte de su piel con un algodón alcoholado, en movimientos circulares de adentro hacia afuera. Kid veía sus acciones con detenimiento, maravillado.

“Aprieta la mano, Kid”. Law pidió con suavidad y se acercó con un adaptador, material que sostiene la aguja nueva que acababa de colocar y enroscar, y que también sostendría el tubo que llenaría con su sangre. “Tus venas son muy notorias, Eustass-ya” comenzó a explicar mientras introducía la aguja, entrando en vena, “pero tenemos que usar el elástico para que fluya bien la sangre” continuó mientras sus ojos grises se posaban en la piel donde había picado y que poco a poco se iba llenando con el líquido rojo de su novio. No sabía por qué le había comentado eso, quizá simplemente le gustaba explicarle lo que le estaba haciendo y para qué. Pero a Kid le encantaba escucharlo y entender sus explicaciones. “Muy bien”, expresó en un tono bajo, ahora sonriendo hacia su pelirrojo, quien alzó su ceja inexistente en una expresión interrogante.

“Se ve que te gusta mucho esto, Law” el menor le regresó la sonrisa y Law ladeó la cabeza un poco, sonriente. Después volteó la vista hacia el tubo que había.

“Es divertido” respondió antes de quitar el tubo y colocar otro cuya tapa era de un color diferente al primero. Mientras el segundo tubo se llenaba, movió el primero trazando ochos en el aire suavemente antes de colocarlo en la mesa, parado.

El segundo tubo fue llenado en silencio, y al estar listo este Law le quitó el torniquete (también llamado liga o elástica) del brazo cuidadosamente, quitando el segundo tuvo y colocándolo de pie justo al lado del primero. Acto seguido retiró la aguja con cuidado y le colocó otro algodón alcoholado en donde había hecho la toma.

Por costumbre, Kid se sostuvo el algodón allí y continuó mirando a Law con curiosidad. “¿Para qué mueves el tubo así?” era algo que ya se había preguntado cuando le tenían que tomar sangre, pero siempre se le olvidaba preguntarle a Law.

El mayor sonrió mientras escribía en los tubos que tenían la sangre de Kid. “Es para que la muestra se homogeneice bien con los químicos que tiene ese tubo para que se puedan realizar las pruebas de manera correcta” respondió sin dar muchos tecnicismos, algo que Kid agradeció porque pudo comprender bien.

“¿Y el otro no lo tienes que mover así?”

Law adoraba la curiosidad del menor. Terminó de escribir el nombre de Kid y los exámenes que quería que le hicieran, antes de responder a su pregunta.

“Nop, ese otro tubo no tiene los químicos que el primer tiene. Son para otro tipo de pruebas” Law se sintió levemente enternecido por las preguntas de Kid. “No se necesita agitar ni nada por el estilo” añadió mientras se lavaba las manos nuevamente.

Y le dirigió una sonrisita un tanto escalofriante, sólo para molestarlo.

“Eres un poco psicópata, ¿lo sabías? Sonriendo así mientras usas agujas para sacarle la sangre a la gente” comentó con una nula aversión y más que nada con algo de sorna pero en buen sentido. “Pero me gustas así” agregó, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

“Tú también eres algo psicópata a veces, Eustass-ya” le respondió con una sonrisa ahora menos perversa. “Pero también me gustas así” le guiñó un ojo mientras Kid rodeaba los suyos y lo jalaba hacia sí.

El moreno enterró su rostro en el cuello del otro, repartiendo un par de besos aquí y allá antes de dirigirse a su oído. “Vamos a comer algo, y quizá después te muestre mi consultorio”.

Kid gruñó. “¿Por qué no vamos primero a tu consultorio?” quiso sonar sugestivo pero enseguida se retractó. “No. ¿Sabes qué? Ya me quiero ir de aquí. Mejor vamos al auto” ahora su otra mano sostenía la cintura de Law mientras le besaba el mentón y luego los labios.

“Eustass-ya~” ronroneó el otro en leves risitas pero asintió, “Tienes razón, hacerlo en el consultorio no es nada higiénico. Pero tenía pensado sólo mostrártelo” formó un puchero mientras jugaba entre sus cabellos. “Aunque si quieres que vayamos al auto en lugar de desayunar…” sus dedos bajaron por el pecho de Kid hacia más allá de su abdomen, en una caricia por encima de la ropa que después retiró casi al instante, sólo para provocarlo. “Pues no me voy a negar~”

“Trafalgar…” Kid gruñó de nuevo. Y un segundo gruñido se hizo escuchar, pero proveniente de su estómago. Kid soltó un respiro, molesto “Quisiera comerte a ti, pero en serio estoy hambriento.”

El par de ojos grises resplandecieron con un oscuro brillo “Podríamos hacerlo rapidito, después de comer. En el asiento…como la vez pasada~” ronroneó en una especie de súplica que el menor aceptó, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de Law y aspirando su aroma antes de pasear su lengua por allí. Law no pudo evitar soltar un leve jadeo.

“Eustass-ya” llamó con cierta suavidad que a Kid le encantó.

“Venga, vamos a comer” el pelirrojo se levantó, tomando a Law de la mano para que salieran de allí de una buena vez.

**Author's Note:**

> no creí que haría más de 2mil palabras omg
> 
> espero que no les haya aburrido jaja
> 
> gracias por leer~~


End file.
